


Talk to Me

by Brate



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Old West, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/pseuds/Brate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin is in a spot of trouble and could use some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to Me

"Vin!"

Startled into awareness by the voice calling his name, Vin shuddered and tried to reply. No sound escaped his dry throat.

"Vin!"

The voice sounded farther away. If he didn't respond, they might leave. And he'd be alone again.

"Here," he tried. "I'm here." Vin's voice barely rose above a whisper. He coughed, ragged dry heaves, flinching as pain shot through his side. He gasped, holding his breath until the pain receded. It was hopeless. Whoever was up there was too far away by now; there'd be no way to hear his call. Unless…

Taking as deep breath a breath as he dared, Vin stuck his forefinger and thumb in his mouth and gave a piercing whistle. 

"Vin, is that you?" The voice sounded closer, thank God. Vin whistled again. A little softer this time, not able to get as much force behind it. 

Suddenly there was a shadow leaning over the edge of the well, blocking out a slice of the circle of light. It was Ezra's silhouette.

"Mr. Tanner, are you down there?"

Vin gave a bitter chuckle, wondering why he rated going back to "Mr. Tanner" when Ezra had spent the last ten minutes yelling for "Vin." But that was just another one of his friend's peculiarities. Lord knew Vin had enough of his own. 

"It's me," he said, and then coughed as dust ravaged his already sore throat. 

Ezra paused, apparently pondering something. Then he called, "Hold on, I'll be with you in a moment," and was gone.

This time Vin wasn't worried. He knew his friend would be back. 

*****

Ezra didn't think Vin was too far down, but it was far enough that light didn't quite reach him. But he knew, even if Vin hadn't been hurt before he went down in the well, the drop would've jolted him something fierce. Which meant Ezra shouldn't leave to get more help, nor would he be able to get Vin out by himself. That left him few choices.

He took in the situation at a glance and made his decision. Striding to where Chaucer was tied, he removed the saddlebags, carrying them next to the well and dropping them. He walked back to his horse. Untying the reins, Ezra looped them around the saddle horn and, with an apology to the horse, he slapped his rump to send him home. Ezra knew as soon as his riderless horse was spotted, his fellow regulators would realize its significance. The men had each been assigned an area to search for Vin, so they would know the general direction to come looking for them both. 

Now it was time to make sure Mr. Tanner survived until help arrived. "Just a few minutes more," he called down to Vin. He heard a noise in return, but it didn't instill any confidence about Vin's condition. Ezra needed to hurry.

The Parker's house had burned down to the ground, so there was nothing to work with there. He scanned the homestead and saw a downed tree off to the side. Choosing a long, sturdy branch, he dragged it to the well and maneuvered it over the open space. Opening one of his saddlebags, Ezra pulled out a length of rope, securing one end to the log and lowering the extra down the shaft.

Ezra took off his red bandana and tied it to the end of the log to ensure their friends didn't miss them when they arrived. And strange as it felt, Ezra knew they would come. After having no one but himself to depend on for so many years, it was a relief to be able to rely on others.

He threw his bags over his left shoulder, sat on the edge of the well, and swiveled, swinging his legs over the opening. Pulling the rope toward him, Ezra scooted off the stone, falling for a few feet before the rope jerked taut. Hand over hand, he lowered himself down the line. Down to Vin.

***

Vin was startled by a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, hissing at the newly awakened pain.

Ezra's voice apologized, "Sorry, Mr. Tanner, I didn't know you had not realized I'd arrived."

Something was thrust into Vin's hand: Ezra's canteen. Vin pulled it to his mouth and took a long drink. "Much obliged," he said once he'd had his fill. 

"My pleasure." 

Vin heard Ezra root around in his pack, and a few moments later there was a flare of light as a candle was lit. He squinted; his eyes having become accustomed to the darkness at the bottom of the well. Even the small amount shining from the wick seemed too bright.

It was also annoying because Ezra began poking and prodding him. 

"You know you can just ask where it hurts," Vin said.

"But can I trust you to tell me the truth?" 

"Maybe so."

Ezra snorted and kept searching. His sharp intake of breath meant he had found the knife wound in Vin's side. "And what pray tell happened here?"

"Oh, me and the Jones boys had a difference of opinion. And the oldest figured I could use an extra hole or two."

"That was generous of him."

"Yeah, I thought so, too." Vin closed his eyes and listened as Ezra took some more things from his pack. He'd been forcing himself to stay awake so he wouldn't miss a rescue, but now Ezra was here to watch his back. 

"Sorry, but I'll need to bind that wound of yours."

"Aw, hell, Ez, I knew it was coming, I was just trying to avoid it as long as I could."

***

Even with the candle, it wasn't bright enough to see the wound clearly—too many shadows bouncing off the walls. So the best thing Ezra could do was pack some cotton on either side of the wound, and wrap it tight to slow the bleeding. 

Nathan had made sure that each of them was equipped with basic medical supplies, just in case Vin was in his usual condition when they found him. At the time, Ezra had thought he was being overly cautious. Now he wished he'd grabbed some more. He wasn't sure if he would have enough if he was required to change the bandages before help arrived. 

Ezra was careful in his ministrations, but couldn't avoid adding to Vin's pain. He worked as efficiently as he could, then wiped his hands off and put the supplies away. When he settled in, trying to get as comfortable as possible without disturbing Vin. He soon realized Vin's breathing had evened out. 

Still, Ezra had no idea the extent of the damage Vin had sustained from the fall, and he believed Vin should remain conscious until Nathan could have a look at him. Reaching out a hand, Ezra gently shook his friend's shoulder. "You need to stay awake. I don't think Mr. Jackson would appreciate me letting you drift off."

"I'll be fine," Vin growled sleepily.

"Even so, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you and I was able to prevent it."

Vin sighed heavily, as if Ezra had just asked him to slow dance with Larabee. "Well then, I guess it's yer job to entertain me. Tell me a story, Mr. Standish," Vin said teasingly. 

"Mr. Tanner, you are not a child. Although you do act like it at times—" 

"If you want me to stay awake, you'll have to talk to me."

Ezra couldn't fault his logic, and tried to think of something of interest to the tracker.

***

His friend was quiet for so long, Vin had started to fall asleep when Ezra finally spoke. 

"Many years ago, I worked at a hacienda outside Sacramento herding cattle."

Vin snorted, grimacing when a spike of pain went through his belly. "You did not, ya liar."

"How dare you call a gentleman a liar. Either way, it's true. It was a family-owned ranch, a father and his two sons, and I worked there for five months. I had been unencumbered by material possessions at the time, and they'd put out word that they could use some ranch hands."

"So you was a cowboy, huh?" Vin grinned. "I have a hard time picturing you roping cows and mending fences in them their clothes of yours."

"As it so happened, I had not yet found my current attire, so I was clothed somewhat differently, and managed to blend in without too much difficulty." Ezra cleared his throat. "I admit, I abhorred the hours and the godawful hard work. But the company…the company made it acceptable."

"Why'd you leave?" Vin asked softly. Though he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"Oh, I heard my dear mother was tracking me down. As the owner of the ranch was widowed, no doubt she would've tried to become its new matron."

"You left to protect 'em."

Ezra shrugged.

"You ever go back?"

"Why would I?" Ezra waved a dismissive hand and smiled widely. "That part of my life is over. I've gone on to bigger and better things. I doubt I would even remember how to do any of those menial tasks, nor would the family remember me."

"Uh-huh." Vin could hear the unspoken ache. 

"How about you?" Ezra asked. "Any cow-shaped skeletons in your closet?"

Vin rolled over, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his side. "Can't say there is—no cow-shaped ones, that is." The new position felt better, and his eyes started to close again.

"Now, now, Mr. Tanner, you can't go to sleep yet. I've shared my deep, dark, scandalous secret with you; it's only fair you reciprocate."

"Hell, Ezra, I ain't got nothing like that." Vin paused. "Unless singing on stage in Tulsa counts."

Ezra had been straightening the candle, and fumbled it, almost causing it to extinguish. "What?"

"Nothin'," Vin said quickly.

"Now, Mr. Tanner…"

The sound of hoof beats reverberated through the ground, causing dust to drop on the two men. Not long after, Chris could be heard shouting instructions from above.

A head peered over the side of the well. "Vin? Ezra?" shouted Buck. "You down there?"

"We are indeed, Mr. Wilmington, and we would appreciate some assistance in getting out, if you don't mind."

Buck laughed. "A simple 'yes' woulda worked, Ez."

"Yes," Vin called.

"Mr. Tanner is injured and requires tender handling," Ezra added.

"Sit tight. We'll have you out in no time." Buck left to relay the message. 

"It seems as though your tale will have to wait for another time," Ezra said.

Vin hesitated briefly. "Maybe if you bring me some of Miz Potter's pie while I'm stuck at Nathan's, I'll be able to remember the whole story."

"That, my friend, is a deal."

The sounds from above took an agitated edge, but to Vin, it was the sound of home. 

"I think I'm gonna pass out now," he said mildly.

Ezra chuckled. "I will convey your regrets to Misters Jackson and Larabee." 

Vin let himself go, knowing his friends would take care of everything.


End file.
